<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你的死亡我拯救不了 by bzc_halflight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937431">你的死亡我拯救不了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzc_halflight/pseuds/bzc_halflight'>bzc_halflight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>回溯 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzc_halflight/pseuds/bzc_halflight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas无数次回到过去，却都改变不了他最想改变的</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>回溯 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>你的死亡我拯救不了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>潮水般的记忆洪流，一股脑的涌进Thomas的脑子里。他沉默着，习以为常的忍受着这样的痛苦。<br/>“又……失败了吗。”Thomas把五指张开又紧紧握拳。<br/>差一点，就差一点他就能抓牢他了。<br/>又是差一点。<br/>他永远都差一点。</p>
<p>2.<br/>Thomas在笼子里醒来，身边有几个箱子，能隐约看见上面写着WICKED。<br/>记忆在消失，他只能抓住零星而又模糊的几个画面。<br/>阳光照射进来刺痛了他的眼睛。<br/>“早上好，菜鸟。”<br/>这就是最初的最初了。<br/>一切重头来过。</p>
<p>他们逃出了迷宫，穿过了焦土，又冲了回去，为了救Minho。<br/>“Please，Tommy，please。”<br/>然后他扣下了扳机。<br/>一颗子弹，穿透了两个心脏。</p>
<p>回转的记忆几乎要把Thomas压垮。<br/>上一次他没能拦住他。<br/>这一次他亲手杀了他。</p>
<p>这是第一次。</p>
<p>3.<br/>焦土上，金发的男孩笑得温柔，眼中不存一丝的恐惧，纯净剔透。<br/>“Please Tommy……咳咳……”咳嗽让他深深皱起了眉，黑色的血沿着线条分明的下巴滴落在他沾满尘土的衣襟上。<br/>“给我一把枪吧Tommy。”他努力的抬了抬手，却没有了足够的力气，只能用力地握住了Thomas的手，“别哭啦。”他轻轻地笑了起来，“Please，给我一把枪吧。趁我还记得的时候。”他把嘴角的弧度扯得更大，“趁我还好看的时候。”<br/>有风吹过，吹动了他的发丝。<br/>恍如初次相见，有阳光洒在他身上。<br/>“你好，我是Newt。”</p>
<p>这是第五次。</p>
<p>4.<br/>“嘭！”<br/>枪声响起，Thomas直觉般的拉住了Chuck，但他抬头，看到了一个瘦削的身影挡在了他前面。<br/>然后那个身影往后退了一步，软倒在他怀里。<br/>“Newt！”<br/>Thomas用手胡乱的捂着Newt的胸口，鲜红的血涌了出来。“不，不，不！你一定不会死的！坚持住！坚持住！”<br/>“抱歉……”有血流过嘴角，他把手轻轻覆上Thomas的手背拍了拍，“抱歉之后不能陪你了……”<br/>“不不，别说了……”<br/>“有机会，帮我找找我的家人吧……”<br/>“不！你不会死的！不……”他近乎失控的嚎叫。</p>
<p>有全副武装的人闯了进来拉开了Thomas，他嘶吼着，挣扎着，却还是被拖得越来越远。<br/>他们把Newt的尸体留在了那里。</p>
<p>这是第十七次。</p>
<p>5.<br/>“他们抓走了Newt，我要去救他。”Thomas坚定的说，“我绝不会抛下他。”<br/>……<br/>“Newt在哪里！他被你们关到哪里去了！”<br/>Teresa被推的踉跄的退了两步，她抿了抿唇，不敢看Thomas。“Newt他、他不是免疫者。所以……抱歉。”</p>
<p>这是第三十二次。</p>
<p>……<br/>第五十五次<br/>第七十九次<br/>……<br/>第不知道多少次</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……<br/>我终于不再遇见你。<br/>这是惩罚吗……<br/>因为你的死亡，我拯救不了。</p>
<p>-END-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这篇是如果的补充，梗就是T回到过去想救N，每次都回到刚进迷宫的时候。在醒来的时候他关于“前世”的记忆就会消失，只留下一点模糊的可以称之为直觉，或者说预知。而在如果里，N在T来之前就死了</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>